1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faceplate which can be applied and adapted to a connector, and in particular, to a faceplate with a dust-proof shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known in the prior arts that a faceplate generally employs a dust-proof shutter structure at a connection port thereof. By virtue of this dust-proof shutter structure, a network connector is isolated from the external environment and dust is prevented from entering into the interior of the connector.
In the current market, the conventional faceplate is often equipped with a common dust-proof shutter that is mounted on the connection port of the faceplate. An elastic member is provided at a back surface of the faceplate. One end of the elastic member connects to a sidewall of the faceplate, and the other end abuts against the dust-proof shutter. In the above dust-proof shutter structure, the dust-proof shutter is kept at an original position where the connection port is closed by virtue of the elasticity from the elastic member. When an external connector plug is required to be inserted into the connection port to achieve a connection, a user usually needs to manually pull the dust-proof shutter to expose the connection port by applying a force on the dust-proof shutter to overcome the elasticity from the elastic member. Once external force from the user is released, the dust-proof shutter will automatically return to the original position by the elasticity from the elastic member to shutter the connection port in the faceplate, so as to shield the dust from the outside.
When in use, user firstly pulls the dust-proof shutter to expose the connection port, and then has to keep holding the dust-proof shutter to maintain the connection port in an opened state so that the external connector plug may be inserted into the connection port. During the above operations, the user has to pull the dust-proof shutter and then keep holding the dust-proof shutter to maintain the connection port in an opened state for a while by one hand. At exactly the same time, the user still has to insert the external connector plug into the connection port by the other hand to achieve a connection. Obviously, it is rather difficult for the user to perform all these operations by both hands at one time. Moreover, since the connection port and the dust-proof shutter both are very small in size, the above operations are always troublesome.
In some circumstances, the user holds the external connector plug, resists a front end of the external connector plug against a side surface of the dust-proof shutter, pushes the dust-proof shutter against the elastic member, and then inserts the external connector plug into the connection port of the faceplate. However, some external connector plugs, such as RJ (Registered Jack) module connector plug, can not be done with the above operations. Also, due to variations of the plugs, these operations can not be applied to some types of external connector plugs. For example, a plug having a stepped structure can not be connected to the connection port by these operations. During connecting such type of plug to the port, since the dust-proof shutter will return immediately under the elasticity from the elastic member, only the front portion of the plug having a smaller diameter can be easily inserted into the connection port while the rear portion having a larger diameter still can not be easily inserted into the connection port. What's more, an optical plug, which has higher requirements on its connection, can not be connected through this way, either.
Accordingly, it is desired in the art to provide a faceplate with a dust-proof shutter, in which the dust-proof shutter is able to be held in an opened position so as to facilitate the connection of the external connector plug.